


Right Girl

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [13]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cheating, Complications, Crying, F/M, Heartache, Love, Marriage, Songfic, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Oh God, I did the wrong thing to the right girl, my mind was only in it for a minute,
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Addison Montgomery/Mark Sloan/Callie Torres, George O'Malley/Callie Torres, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 1





	Right Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Right Girl - The Maine

‘I think you’ve had enough there Dr Sloan,’ Joe said taking the empty bottle of scotch off of the bar. Mark looked up and rolled his eyes.  
‘I wasn’t done,’ he said with a slight slur to his words.   
‘Well you are now,’ Joe replied, ‘I’ve called you a cab it’ll be here in a minute. You betta go out and catch it.’   
‘Fine,’ Mark said sloping off of the barstool and grabbing the glass that remained on the bar. He downed the last bit of scotch and walked out of the bar. Today had been a crappy day. He had convinced his patient to go ahead with a risky surgery and then lost him on the table. The kid was young and his parents were understandably devastated, which made Mark’s mood all the even worse. Derek had also gone off at him and to add to the blow Addison had rejected his advances even further telling him she would never love him. It was the trifecta of blows to the system and Mark had wanted nothing more than to get blackout drunk which was what he had done… until Joe, the bartender cut him off. 

He stumbled out front to the street where he found a cab idling at the kerb. He got to the door and pulled it open then gently fell into the cab before slumping against the door. 

‘Where to?’ the cab driver asked but just as he did the opposite door opened and a girl slid in. Mark eyed her curiously as she took in his slumped frame. He recognised her. She was a doctor he was sure. Orthopaedics he thought though he had never really spoken to her. She looked surprised when she spotted him on the other side of the cab bench. 

‘Oh,’ she said in a surprised voice, ‘I thought this was my cab, is it yours?’   
‘I don’t know,’ Mark said.   
‘Cab for Torres,’ the cab driver said.   
‘That’s me,’ the girl replied.   
‘Torres, you work at the hospital,’ Mark said ignoring the matter at hand.   
‘Yeah, I do. You’re Mark Sloan,’ she said.   
‘The one and only,’ he chuckled as he tried to do a finger gun gesture though his muddled state made it go awry.   
‘It’s nice that you’ve got to know each other but which one of you am I taking home?’ the cabbie asked impatiently. His hand was hovering over the meter switch longing to turn it on.   
‘He can have it. Looks like he needs it more than me,’ she said going to climb out.   
‘It’s okay. I’ll share...I’ll even pay,’ Mark said, ‘I did steal it after all. Wherever she’s going then the Archfield.’  
‘Actually, I’m going to the Archfield too,’ Torres said. 

‘I guess it’s a good job I hijacked your ride then,’ Mark said as the cab driver took off.   
‘I guess it is,’ she said, ‘you’re still paying though.’   
‘That’s fair. I’ll pay anything for a bit of good luck. It’s the only luck I’m having at the minute,’ Mark said.   
‘I heard about the whole Grey, Montgomery, Shepherd fiasco,’ Torres said, ‘but if it’s any consolation no one else’s life at that hospital seems to be any less dramatic.’   
‘Oh yeah,’ Mark said sitting up in his seat.   
‘Yeah, you wouldn’t believe some of the things that happen in that place?’ 

‘Including you?’ he said leaning in towards her. He was so close now she could smell the scotch on his breath. Torres’ breath hitched. A flood of memories flashed through her brain. She had spent the night arguing with her husband George. He was in love with someone else she was sure but she didn’t want to give up on their marriage. She was a good catholic and she didn’t want to run away from it no matter how much of a challenge it was becoming. Her father had reiterated that divorce was not an option and so she was stuck arguing with George every day and feeling more alone than ever. 

‘I don’t think that’s any of your business,’ she said looking away so he wouldn’t see the glint of tears in her eyes.   
‘Well, what goes on between Addison and me isn’t your business either but like everyone else you seem to know what’s going on. You are married to that intern right? O’Malley?’ he asked which earned him a scowl, ‘oh come on. I won’t tell him about it. You can say what you want. The cab of truth. I probably won’t even remember in the morning anyway.’ 

Callie looked at him with wide brown eyes as if she were deliberating on speaking her mind. On the one hand, she didn’t know Mark and it felt unfair to bad mouth George to someone he didn’t know. But on the other hand, he was sure that Izzie knew everything about their relationship even when she didn’t want her to. And Mark probably didn’t even care. She thought for a minute before it all became too much and before she knew it her mouth was spewing her problems to this man she barely knew as the cab weaved through downtown Seattle.

‘-and he refuses to see what’s right in front of him! She’s in love with him and he pretends he doesn’t notice but I know he does. They act like more of a couple than we do at the minute. He has no respect for me but God forbid I say anything against that bottle-blond princess!’   
‘Sounds rough,’ Mark said.   
‘It’s soul-crushing,’ she said. They were nearing the Archfield now and Mark started preparing to get out by opening his wallet. They pulled up and he dropped a couple of notes on the seat in front of him before he and Torres climbed out of the cab and walked up the path towards the hotel enterance. He was a little soberer now though he could steal feel a buzz from all the alcohol he had consumed. 

‘So are you just visiting?’ he said as they entered the lobby and Torres shook her head.   
‘No, I sort of live here.’  
‘Livin’ the perfect honeymoon phase huh?’ he said with a smirk.   
‘You have to live with your spouse for that...I kicked him out,’ she said.   
‘So you’re all on your own?’ he said and Callie nodded. He watched her for a moment. As she fiddled in her bag for her room key he fully took her in. She was gorgeous. She was a true dark-haired beauty with curves to die for. Mark hadn’t noticed in the cab due to the poor lighting and his drunkenness but as he sobered up and he saw the true her he was struck with how pretty she was. As she retrieved her door key the lift stopped and the doors opened to her floor.   
‘Thanks for the chat. Night,’ she said leaving the elevator. Feeling bold Mark darted in front of her and stopped her by placing an arm in front of her which blocked her path and held the lift door open at the same time. 

‘You don’t have to be alone you know,’ he said looking at her with a half-smirk.   
‘Oh yeah,’ she said, ‘and what do you suppose I do instead? Come to your room? Forget all my troubles?’  
‘You could do,’ he said.   
‘I’m married,’ she said though her voice cracked as Mark got closer. He was very handsome she admitted to herself.   
‘So is your husband. Though from what you’ve said he doesn’t seem to care. Not as much as you do at least so why not?’ Mark said. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He didn’t have to. He didn’t even particularly feel like spending the night with someone. He just couldn’t help himself. He watched her watching him. He knew that the decision was spinning around in her mind. He watched as she let her insecurities get the better of her judgement. 

After that was a blur. The next thing Mark knew he was waking up alone and naked. He wasn’t in his room but Torres was no longer there. He got up and showered before climbing back into his old clothes and heading back to the hospital. The first person he saw in the changing room was Addison. 

‘Same clothes as yesterday,’ she said, ‘classy.’   
‘Don’t start with me Addie,’ Mark said as he felt the hangover creeping in.   
‘You really don’t change do you,’ she said with a tut before she left. He donned some fresh scrubs and started his day. He managed to hide in the on-call room for most of it. He rounded on some patients but did no operations as he didn’t feel up to it. As soon as he could make a dart for it he headed to the locker room once more. When he got there he came across a raging argument. It was Torres and her husband. 

‘George you have to understand that this problem is deeper than this!’ she shouted but George was shaking his head, ‘this is nothing to do with Izzie!’   
‘I didn’t say that! But she’s your first thought!’ Torres screamed.   
‘This isn’t about her Callie! This is about you sleeping with someone else!’ George said. Neither of them had noticed Mark stood there until he was betrayed by the subtle click of the door as it shut.   
‘Dr Sloan,’ George said, ‘sorry…’  
‘You okay Torres?’ Mark said ignoring George.   
‘Yeah,’ she said with sad eyes. George’s gaze flitted between the two of them and Mark watched as he tried to decipher what was going on.   
‘What’s going on?’ George said, ‘since when do you two know each other.’   
‘We don’t,’ Callie said, ‘George now’s not the time-’  
‘Why because you and him are such good friends? Since when? When would you even-’ George trailed off as the pieces seemed to click into place.   
‘George, can we talk about this some other time?’ Callie begged.   
‘What like at home? Oh wait,’ he tutted, ‘you know what forget it. You and your new best friend are welcome to one another.’  
He was gone within a flash and Callie was left there looking as beaten down as she the first time he had seen her last night. She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
‘Hope you’re happy,’ she said.’  
‘Callie-’ Mark said but she ran out just as quick as George had leaving Mark stood there all alone once more.


End file.
